NIGHTMARE! Sequel
by Shafdha no Hime
Summary: Sasuke memang satu-satunya orang yang Sakura miliki. Orang tuanya, teman-teman dekatnya, mereka semua telah pergi untuk selamanya. Itulah yang membuat Sakura sangat takut kehilangan Sasuke, namun rasa takut itu justru memicu mimpi buruk Sakura kembali datang. Mimpi buruk itu belum berakhir. /Mind to RnR?/


Setelah beberapa waktu yang lalu Sakura bisa bernafas lega karena mimpi buruknya telah berakhir, hubungannya dengan Sasuke juga semakin dekat. Berawal dari Sasuke menyelamatkan Sakura saat ingin mengakhiri hidup di rel kereta, sejak itu pula Sasuke mulai memperhatikan Sakura dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar mengenai peristiwa yang dialami Sakura. Dan lama kelamaan rasa ingin tahu tersebut berubah menjadi kepedulian, kepedulian akan penderitaan yang dialami Sakura membuatnya menjadi rasa ingin melindungi. Kini, rasa ingin melindungi itu menjelma menjadi rasa sayang pada Sakura.

 **NIGHTMARE! [Sequel]**

 **By Shafdha no Hime**

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, alur kecepetan, gak nyambung, abal, etc.

 **D.L.D.R. but Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke-kun, terimakasih untuk hari ini," Sakura tersenyum dalam pelukan Sasuke. Mereka baru saja sampai di rumah Sakura setelah seharian penuh Sasuke mengajaknya ke pantai dan tak disangka Sasuke malah memberinya kejutan, Sasuke melamar Sakura.

"Ya, aku menyayangimu, Sakura!" Sasuke mengeratkan peluknya pada tubuh gadis pinknya yang sekitar satu bulan lagi akan sah menjadi miliknya.

"Aku lebih menyayangimu!" Jawab Sakura. Ia kemudian melepas pelukannya karena Sasuke harus segera pulang.

"Kau hati-hati di rumah," Sasuke mengusap lembut kepala Sakura sebelum ia pulang. Ia tahu kalau Sakura kerap ketakutan jika menjelang malam apalagi Sakura tinggal sendirian.

Sasuke kemudian pulang diiringi lambaian tangan Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin selalu ditemani Sasuke, tapi sayang sekali Sakura harus sedikit bersabar untuk hal itu.

Sakura masuk ke rumah dan langsung menuju kamarnya, ia tak henti-hentinya tersenyum memandangi benda kecil berkilau yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ia teringat betapa bahagianya dia ketika Sasuke memberikan cincin itu di depan _sunset_ sambil mengatakan 'aku akan menikahimu bulan depan'.

Ya, mereka berdua telah merayakan kelulusan sekolah sekitar satu tahun yang lalu dan hubungan mereka semakin erat. Karena Sasuke ingin mendampingi dan melindungi Sakura, Sasuke juga sudah tahu bagaimana kehidupan Sakura.

"Ugh!" Sakura tersadar ketika indra penciumannya menangkap bau keringat di tubuhnya. Ia sampai lupa sejak tadi belum sempat mandi karena terus memandangi cincin itu.

Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas ke kamar mandi sambil bersenandung penuh kebahagiaan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura menarik selimutnya pelan, cukup sudah matanya pegal sebab terus memandangi cincin sejak tadi. Ia beberapa kali menguap diserang kantuk dan akhirnya ia menyerah dan tertidur.

 _'Sakura...'_

Deg!

 _'Suara itu, rupa itu, kenapa...'_ Sakura terbelalak dalam mimpinya, makhluk yang muncul di mimpi buruk pertamanya sekitar satu tahun yang lalu itu... Kembali lagi!

 _'Kau harus merelakan Sasuke!'_

 _'Tidaaakk!'_

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk memastikan itu hanya mimpi, namun rasa takut tentu tak dapat ia hindari.

"Hiks, Sasuke-kun..." Sakura duduk memeluk2kedua lututnya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka mimpi buruk itu kembali lagi, ia tak sanggup jika mimpinya menjadi kenyataan seperti yang lalu.

Sasuke memang satu-satunya orang yang Sakura miliki. Orang tuanya, teman-teman dekatnya, mereka semua telah pergi untuk selamanya. Itulah yang membuat Sakura sangat takut kehilangan Sasuke, namun rasa takut kehilangan itu justru memicu mimpi buruk Sakura kembali datang. Mimpi buruk itu belum berakhir.

Sakura tak habis pikir kenapa semua itu terjadi padanya, kenapa Sakura tak bisa hidup bahagia bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi? Bahkan mimpi buruknya mengatakan ia harus merelakan Sasuke. Pertanda apa ini?

Rasa takut terus menyelubungi Sakura, ia tak memikirkan apapun lagi selain Sasuke. Tangisnya semakin tak terkendali. Antara marah, sakit, sedih, bercampur dan bergejolak di hatinya. Ia ingin di dekat Sasuke.

Sakura bangkit dari kamarnya dan lari keluar rumah secepatnya, tak peduli pekatnya malam dan dinginnya angin, ia ingin di dekat Sasuke. Beruntung rumah Sasuke tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya.

Nafasnya tak beraturan, suaranya tercekat tangisan, pandangannya kabur terhalang air mata. Sakura segera mengetuk pintu rumah Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya menggedor-gedor pintu tersebut begitu sampai di rumah itu.

"Sasuke-kun, ini aku Sakura!" Sakura terus berteriak berharap Sasuke segera keluar.

Cklek!

Sakura lega, Sasuke mendengarnya dan segera membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke begitu melihat gadis di balik pintu tersebut. Ia berubah khawatir ketika melihat keadaan Sakura apalagi malam-malam begini keluar dan menangis, jelas tidak baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke-kun, aku takut..." Sakura langsung menubruk dan memeluk Sasuke erat, masih dengan tangisan yang makin menjadi.

Sasuke balas memeluk Sakura, ia mengelus lembut kepala Sakura dan berusaha memberikan ketenangan. Membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata Sakura, asalkan Sakura tenang.

"Kita masuk saja, Sakura." Sasuke merangkul Sakura masuk, Sakura hanya mengangguk. Sasuke tinggal sendirian, keluarganya tinggal sendiri di kota lain karena urusan pekerjaan.

Sementara Sakura duduk di sofa, Sasuke mengambilkan minum untuk Sakura.

"Kau minum dulu, dan ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi," Sasuke menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat lalu duduk di samping Sakura.

"A-aku bermimpi buruk lagi, dan aku memimpikan kau, Sasuke-kun." Sakura berusaha menceritakan mimpi itu setelah meneguk tehnya dan tangisnya mulai mereda.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Sasuke kembali menarik Sakura dalam rengkuhannya. Ia tahu apa yang terjadi dalam hidup Sakura. Memang menyakitkan, tapi Sasuke tak takut, ia akan menemani Sakuranya.

"Jika kau takut pulang, kau boleh tidur di kamarku."

"Maksudmu?" Sakura terlonjak mendengar tawaran Sasuke. Bukannya ia tak mau, tapi kan...

"Maksudku kau tidur di kamarku dan aku tidur di sofa," Sasuke meluruskan.

Sakura mengangguk, sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak dengan Sasuke.

"Sekarang tidurlah, ini sudah larut malam dan kau harus istirahat. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu panggil saja aku." Sasuke kemudian mengantar Sakura ke kamarnya dan mempersilahkan tidur.

" _Arigatou_ , Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tersenyum tulus begitu ia sudah berbaring.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia menarik selimut dan menyampirkannya ke tubuh Sakura. Ia mengusap kepala Sakura dan mengecup lembut kening Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia keluar kamar dan tidur di sofa.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hm?" Sasuke merasakan hangat di tubuhnya saat sayup-sayup terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Sakura?" Ucapnya ketika kesadaranya sudah terkumpul. Selimut yang di pakai Sakura tadi malam sudah berpindah pada dirinya. Seketika penciumannya disapa kepulan asap teh hangat di meja depan sofanya.

Sasuke bangkit dan duduk, _onyx_ nya melirik secarik kertas yang ditindih gelas teh tadi. Sebuah memo dan cincin.

 _'Sasuke-kun, terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama ini. Terimakasih kau menolongku semalam, tapi maaf, demi kebaikanmu kau harus menjauhiku mulai saat ini. Aku hanya ingin kau baik-baik saja, aku sangat menyayangimu. -Haruno Sakura-'_

Sasuke mengernyit begitu membaca isi memo itu, ia tak begitu mengerti apa maksud Sakura ia harus menjauhi Sakura.

Sasuke melempar selimutnya dan segera pergi menemui Sakura dengan menggenggam cincin itu, tak peduli wajah kusut baru bangun tidurnya, ia lebih peduli dengan hubungannya bersama Sakura. Adanya memo itu tentu saja Sakura sudah bangun awal dan pergi dari rumah Sasuke.

Sakura tengah termangu di kamarnya. Walaupun ia masih takut pulang, bagaimanapun ini adalah rumahnya. Ia tentu sedang memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia terpaksa melakukan itu karena ia tak mau kejadian buruk itu terulang pada Sasuke. Ia tahu, semakin ia takut kehilangan seseorang, maka ia akan semakin dihantui mimpi buruk yang mungkin akan menjadi kenyataan. Daripada terjadi hal buruk pada Sasuke, Sakura terpaksa harus merelakan Sasuke tak bersamanya.

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tersadar begitu teriakan keras dari depan rumah memanggil namanya.

"Sakura, keluarlah! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" Sasuke terus berteriak, apalagi pintu rumah Sakura sengaja dikunci.

"Pergilah, Sasuke-kun! Jangan temui aku lagi!" Balas Sakura dari dalam tanpa membuka pintunya walaupun ia sudah turun dari kamar, suaranya bergetar menahan pedih. Ia memang pembohong, padahal hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau keluar dan menjelaskan apa maksud memo itu!" Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya pada cincin itu. Sakura hanya bisa menangis dari dalam tanpa jawaban.

Kesabaran Sasuke menunggu jawaban Sakura sudah pada batasnya, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendobrak pintu rumah Sakura dan berhasil menemui gadis di balik pintu tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon... Jauhi aku," gumam Sakura.

"Aku tak peduli apa mimpi burukmu itu, hidup atau matiku. Tapi percayalah padaku, Sakura. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu," Sasuke bersungguh-sungguh.

Sakura justru merasa frustasi. Ia mendorong-dorong tubuh Sasuke agar Sasuke segera pergi keluar dari hadapannya. Dengan tangisan tentunya.

"Pergi, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura terus mendorong Sasuke hingga ke jalan raya. Sasuke tak melawan, malah ia memeluk Sakura berusaha untuk meredam emosi Sakura.

Sakura pasrah.

Mereka terhanyut dalam perasaan masing-masing, sampai tak sadar ini jalan raya.

Tiiiiiiinnnn! "Minggir!"

Brukk!

"Sasuke-kun, awas!"

Duakh!

"Sasuke-kuuuun!" Sakura teriak sekencang-kencangnya, tapi terlambat.

Sasuke yang terkejut dengan klakson mobil yang melaju kencang kehilangan kendali itu segera mendorong Sakura dari tubuhnya ke tepian jalan, namun Sasuke tak sempat menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang terkapar parah, sangat-sangat parah. Ini kali kedua Sasuke menyelamatkan Sakura, tapi kenapa harus Sasuke yang celaka?

Orang-orang di sekitar tempat itu mulai mengerumuni mereka berdua termasuk pengemudi mobil tadi dengan wajah panik.

Sakura tak bisa berkata apapun lagi meliat Sasuke, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah ketakutan. Beruntung pengemudi tadi mau bertanggung jawab dan mengantar Sasuke ke rumah sakit.

"Sasuke-kun, bertahanlah!" Sakura mengelus pipi Sasuke di pangkuannya. Pakaian Sakura dipenuhi bercak darah Sasuke, mereka masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit.

Dengan kesadaran yang mulai pudar, mata yang semakin redup, Sasuke berusaha bertahan. Tangannya yang melemah berusaha menggapai wajah sendu Sakura, ia sangat ingin menghapus luka dan air mata di wajah cantik kekasihnya.

Sakura menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke di pipinya. Ketakutan dan rasa bersalah memenuhi hatinya, ia tak sanggup melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

Tak lama mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Sasuke segera dibawa masuk dan ditangani para medis, sementara Sakura dan pengemudi tadi di luar ruangan Sasuke.

"Nona, saya benar-benar minta maaf!" Pengemudi pria paruh baya tersebut membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf pada Sakura.

Sakura berusaha berlapang dada. Ini salahnya juga, jika tadi ia tak mengusir Sasuke sampai jalan pasti ini semua takkan terjadi.

"Baiklah, maafkan juga kami yang ceroboh. Terima kasih anda mau bertanggung jawab," Sakura balas ber- _ojigi_.

Pria itu berterimakasih dan pamit dari hadapan Sakura.

Krieett!

Pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka dan keluarlah pria berseragam putih dengan stetoskop di lehernya, Sakura refleks menoleh.

"Permisi, Nona. Pasien di dalam ingin bicara dengan anda," dokter tadi menyampaikan pada Sakura. Namun raut wajahnya yang tertekuk membuat Sakura ingin cepat-cepat melihat Sasuke. Ia langsung masuk dan menutup pintu begitu dokter itu pergi.

"Sasuke-kun, kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan bodoh. Sudah jelas Sasuke sedang tidak baik-baik saja di hadapannya.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum sangat tipis dan tatapan sayu. Ia meraih tangan Sakura dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari genggamannya.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura membekap mulutnya, ia sangat terharu. Dalam keadaan seperti ini Sasuke masih mempertahankan cincin itu di genggaman dan memakaikannya di jari manis Sakura.

"Sakura, percayalah... Kita pasti akan bahagia selamanya... Anata!" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan terbata-bata.

 _'Sasuke-kun, baka! Kenapa di saat seperti ini kau baru memanggilku 'anata' ?'_ Sakura meringis dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura memeluk Sasuke yang masih terbaring tak berdaya.

Sasuke berusaha membalas pelukan Sakura dengan sisa kemampuannya, ia mengecup pucuk kepala Sakura penuh sayang.

"Sakura, _arigatou_..."

Sakura terperanjat. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat begitu merasakan pelukan Sasuke kian melemah, pelukan yang tadi hangat kini berubah begitu dingin. Ia alihkan ke wajah Sasuke, pandangannya kabur ketika pelupuknya terhalang air mata saat menyaksikan kedua _onyx_ Sasuke menutup rapat, sangat rapat. Hingga ia tak bisa lagi mendengar detak jantung Sasuke.

"SASUKE-KUUUN!"

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tak bisa menghentikan isakan tangisnya, ia terus meremas baju serba hitam simbol berduka itu. Hatinya terasa terkoyak dan tak utuh setelah 'kutukan' menimpanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Pandangannya tak lepas dari deretan nama yang tertera di pemakaman tersebut.

 _'Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, dan... Uchiha Sasuke.'_

Sekarang apa lagi yang harus Sakura lakukan? Ia sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Apa yang akan dipungut dari dunia bak neraka baginya ini? Tidak ada lagi. Mimpi buruk sialan itu sudah merenggut semua miliknya.

Sakura bangkit setelah bersimpuh cukup lama. Sebelum ia pergi, ia menaruh sebuket bunga pada masing-masing makam pemilik nama tersebut.

Sakura berjalan gontai meninggalkan area pemakaman. Tatapannya kosong tak punya harapan pada dunia ini lagi, ia sudah benar-benar tak berminat menghadapi hari esok. Ia merasa gila, muak, dan tak tahu harus apa.

Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat mengingat kejadian tadi pagi di jalan depan rumahnya tersebut. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari bercak darah yang tertinggal di aspal jalan. Ia segera masuk rumah dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Masih dengan baju serba hitamnya, Sakura masih malas untuk melakukan apapun termasuk ganti baju, ia tak peduli. Ia hanya bisa terkapar di kamar tidurnya selama berjam-jam, hingga mata sembabnya mulai merasa lelah dan membawanya tertidur.

 _'Sakura, percayalah... Kita pasti akan bahagia selamanya... Anata!'_

Sayup-sayup kalimat Sasuke di rumah sakit tadi seakan diputar kembali. Sakura tengah bermimpi saat ini.

 _'Pasti akan bahagia katamu? Aku sudah tak percaya lagi!'_ Batin Sakura ketus menanggapi mimpinya yang sedang berlangsung.

 _'Besok ulang tahunmu, kan? Berbahagialah!'_ Bayangan Sasuke di mimpi Sakura memudar dan menghilang.

Sakura terbangun.

"Mimpi yang singkat ya, Sasuke-kun..." Gumam Sakura lirih. Ia begitu merindukan Sasuke, tapi ia hanya diberi mimpi sekejap. Dan apa maksud dari kata 'bahagia' tadi?

Sakura masih bertanya-tanya mengapa ia memimpikan Sasuke, padahal Sasuke sudah tiada.

Mengingat mimpinya tadi, Sakura refleks menoleh ke jam yang tergeletak manis di meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Sudah pagi, hm?" Sakura merasa aneh, mimpi sesingkat itu mengantarnya ke pagi hari.

Sakura melirik kalender kecil di samping jam. Garis merah melingkari salah satu angka di bulan itu.

Sakura terbelalak mimpi tadi benar, ini hari ulang tahunnya. Lalu, apa yang akan terjadi?

Masih dengan baju serba hitam yang dari kemarin ia pakai, Sakura menuruni tangga menuju dapur untuk mencari sepotong roti. Ia juga belum makan dari kemarin, ia tak tahu kenapa ia masih mau makan, padahal dia sendiri yang bilang sudah tak berminat untuk hidup.

Sepotong roti di meja makan. Tak ada salahnya Sakura menancapkan dua lilin kecil angka 20 untuk mewakili umurnya tepat hari ini dan menyalakannya.

" _Otanjoubi omedeto!_ "

Fyuuhh!

Setelah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk dirinya sendiri, Sakura meniup lilin tersebut. Tapi...

Brukk!

Sakura ambruk seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membuka mata,

gelap.

Tapi perlahan ada sebuah cahaya sangat terang menghampirinya.

" _Okaerinasai_ , Sakura!"

Deg!

 _'Suara itu...'_

"Sasuke... -kun?" Sakura terkejut dan lemas. Ia tak percaya sekarang sedang berhadapan sangat nyata dengan kekasihnya, "jadi, aku dimana?"

"Kau dan aku berada di alam keabadian."

"Maksudmu?" Sakura makin tak paham.

"Kau sudah meninggal dan jiwamu berpindah ke alam ini. 'Bahagia' yang kujanjikan adalah saat ini," jelas Sasuke.

 _'Oh ya Tuhan, sekarang aku hanya berharap ada yang menemukan mayatku di rumah lalu memakamkannya sebelum aku membusuk bersama sepotong roti,'_ batin Sakura meringis. _'Eh, tunggu dulu...'_

"Bahagia apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyit.

Sasuke menunjuk baju Sakura. Tunggu, ini bukan baju, melainkan sebuah gaun putih indah super panjang. Gaun pernikahan. Dan tak Sakura sadari, Sasuke juga mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan terlihat sangat tampan.

"Ayo!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kemana?"

"Kita akan menikah disini," Sasuke tersenyum.

Sakura masih tak percaya, apalagi ia meninggal secara mendadak, semuanya tak masuk akal, tapi Sakura bahagia. Ia menyambut tangan itu penuh cinta.

"Selamat ya!"

 _'Eh?'_ Sakura merasa tak asing dengan suara itu.

"Kalian?" Kejutan lagi untuk Sakura. Naruto dan Ino juga ada disitu, mereka berjalan kearah Sasuke danSakura sambil bergantian menyambut Sakura.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura!" Ino memeluk sahabatnya penuh haru, tak tahan dengan rindu yang terpisah alam dan waktu.

"Aku juga, Ino!"

Sasuke dan Sakura kembali berjalan bergandengan menuju singgasana abadi mereka diiringi Naruto dan Ino. Ini sudah ditakdirkan untuk mereka, dan Sakura berhak bahagia.

Jadi, inilah jawaban dari mimpi buruk pertama Sakura dimana ia akan meninggal di usianya saat ini. Dan menemukan kebahagiaan.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dan Sakura mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, perlahan ia mencium lembut bibir wanita yang mulai detik ini menjadi bidadari abadinya.

Walaupun mereka tak bisa hidup di dunia, tapi mereka bisa bahagia di alam sana, selamanya.

 **-END-**

A/N : Hooaaammmmm~ hayati lelah, baaang. *digampar.

Author sudah mengerahkan semua kemampuan author untuk bikin sekuel ini, jadi kalo masih banyak kekurangan maapkanlah author nubi ini. Kelemahan author adalah gak bisa bikin alur yang smooth. *curhat.

Untuk lebih jelasnya, author menyarankan agar membaca fict **NIGHTMARE!** part 1 terlebih dulu.

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
